


The Only Requirement

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Barry and Cisco have rather unfortunate timing.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Only Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash. I do own any errors.

"You need to be quiet."  
  
Caitlin's eyes flutter open to look down at the man on his knees. "What?"  
  
"You need to be more quiet," Harry repeats, placing a kiss to her hip bone. "Someone will hear you."  
  
She nods absently, understanding his words and tries her best to follow his instruction but it's difficult. Especially when your naked from the waist down with your leg hooked over his shoulder as the man you love kneels before you with his face buried between your thighs.  
  
Harry chuckles before he returns to his task, pressing his tongue up inside of her before retreating, running it up to her clit where his mouth encloses over it. He moves his right hand from her knee to her centre, fingers gathering wetness before he slides one inside which is soon joined by a second.  
  
"Oh God... fuck!"  
  
Releasing her clit, he shakes his head as he stops, pressing a kiss to her stomach before standing up. Now face to face with her, he can see she's nearing at the edge of completion and with that, she's getting louder with every move of his hand.  
  
"Caitlin..." he says softly, starting to move is hand again when she moves her hips against him seeking out contact.  
  
At her name, she opens her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Someone's going to hear you," he reminds her as he slows his hand, smirking at the whimper of frustration she lets escape.  
  
"This was... your idea. You dragged me in here."  
  
Here, is actually a mostly empty storage closet holding nothing apart from a vast amount of star labs sweaters, tees and sweatpants. She'd been minding her own business, wandering down the hallway on the way to the kitchen when he'd yanked her inside, his mouth on hers before the door had even closed behind them.  
  
"Anyway, who cares really... if anyone hears us."  
  
"I don't care," his hand stops it's movements and she frowns at him, which he chooses to ignore for the moment. "But is this really how you want them to find out?"  
  
She has to concede that he makes a very valid argument. "Good point," she tells him, leaning in to kiss him, biting his lip when she pulls away. "Please?..." she requests, almost begging while tilting her hips to press against his hand, wanting him to move but he shakes his head. "I'll be quiet."  
  
Pulling his hand away from her, Harry takes her hand and presses it against him. He groans at the pressure and her hands take the hint to move for his belt. Within seconds he's free, hooking her leg up over his hip and pressing his hard length against her.  
  
"Yes, please... Harry." Caitlin practically begs him as his cock slides through her soaking wet folds. This is a thousands times better than his hand. She shoud have begged for this sooner.  
  
Inch by torturous inch, he slowly sinks into her, her choked gasp colliding with his groan as her tight, wet heat surrounds him. He pauses for the briefest of moments before he starts to move and it's not at all like the usual pace they adopt. Instead of the slow steady rhythm that they usually enjoy while making love, where they drag out every moment of intimacy between them, the pace now is hard, fast and deep. This is fucking, true and simple.  
  
Through the haze of sensations, he can see that she's trying her best to be as quiet as possible but it's still to much. His hand leaves her hip to cover her mouth. Any other time, he loves to hear her except of course now because they're in a storage closet at the lab, her noises will definitely give them away. His gaze holds hers, never wavering just like his thrusts, hard and deep and steady.  
  
That is until they hear footsteps just outside the room they're inside.  
  
"Hey dude, have you seen Caitlin?"  
  
Cisco's voice stops the couple in their tracks, all movement grinding to a sudden halt with suppressed groans of frustration as they pant against each other and listen.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. She's not in any of the workrooms, I just came from there."  
  
"I swear, lately all you have to do is blink and she's gone."  
  
"When was the last time you saw her? Maybe she's gone to lunch."  
  
"No," Cisco says, "I saw her about forty minutes ago, she said she was going to the kitchen for coffee."  
  
Harry looks from the door to the woman before him. He drops his hand from her mouth and leans in to kiss her while gently rolling his hips into her. He has to hold back a laugh when he pulls back to look at her, her wide eyes stare back at him as she shakes her head. Her fingers twist into his sweater as she bites her lip. He's playing with fire.   
  
"Maybe she's with Harry. I couldn't find him either when I stopped by his lab."

"Maybe they've gone to Jitters."

Even through the door, even as distracted as there are, their friend's sigh of exasperation reaches them.

"I'll just call her, find out where she is."  
  
The words of the other man once again stop all movement for the couple in the closet, a groan of annoyance nearly escapes Harry at having to stop once more mid thrust as Caitlin stares back at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He's silently wondering what's the problem, because normally when they sneak off in the lab to grab a private moment, she leaves her phone at her desk.  
  
His silent query is answered when ringing can be heard coming from the pile of denim that's crumpled on the floor.  
  
Caitlin's eyes fall shut in mortification, her phone continuing to ring.  
  
"What the hell?" Cisco mutters curiously.

They don't have to see their faces to know Cisco and Barry are staring at the closet door their behind.  
  
"Her phones in a supply closet?"  
  
"Either that or she is."  
  
Caitlin and Harry continue to stare at one another, frozen in their embrace when a sudden knock, heavy and hard comes from their left, echoing in the small room.  
  
"Caitlin, are you in there?"  
  
Harry reaches out quickly to grab the door handle even before Cisco finishes speaking.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm in here... just," she pauses, still out of breath as she stares at the wood separating the compromising position she's in with Harry and her friends. "Just don't open the door, okay."

"Ok-ay. Why didn't you say something when you heard is talking?"

"I ah... I was distracted."   
  
"Uh... is something wrong? Are you okay?" Barry asks unsure, sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm... I'm fine guys just, I spilled coffee down my shirt, I'm just grabbing a change of clothes."  
  
"Oh okay,"  
  
"Those tests you were waiting on are done," Cisco says through the door, "and have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Harry?" Caitlin turns to look at the man before her who she finds smirking back, watching in obvious amusement as she tries to contain the situation. "No, no I haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I won't be long, I'll meet you in the cortex once I'm finished changing."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
The couple listened as their friends footsteps start to move away, growing fainter and fainter the further away they get.  
  
"I'm sorry," Caitlin whispers softly between them.  
  
With a face scrunched up in confusion, Harry shakes his head. "What are you apologising for?" It seems to be a rhetorical question. Gently he eases himself out of her. "Those two morons ruined the moment, not you."  
  
Caitlin frowns and looks down at him, seeing that he's still hard as he pulls up his boxer briefs and jeans.  
  
Harry notices the frown on her face and matches it with one of his own. His hand cupping her face to make her look at him. "As much as I want to continue, they're waiting for you and we can't hide in here forever."  
  
It's true, they can't be in here any longer because she's told them she's just changing clothes which reminds her, turning to the shelves she rummages through the stacks for a t shirt and sweater in her size.  
  
As she's slipping them on after discarding her shirt and passing it to Harry, his cell starts to ring.  
  
Knowing that it would be suspicious not to answer he does. "Ramon, what do you want?" He demands gruffly, still majorly pissed that their moment has been destroyed and beyond frustrated. He listens for a few moments. "I went to grab coffee, I'm on my way back." Then abruptly hangs up.  
  
He looks at Caitlin, watching as she pulls on her jeans before slipping her feet into her heels. Once she's finished, he steps back into her personal space, pressing her back into the wall. His mouth takes hers but this time it's gentle, lazy in its exploration of her mouth, his tongue teasing hers.  
  
Pulling back, his lips hover above hers. "We'll finish this later, _I promise_."  
  
Caitlin nods, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe we should just tell them, about us I mean."  
  
Her words come as no great surprise to him, they've been doing this for nearly six months and they both know that it's time to tell the others. As much as sneaking around is fun, it would be nice to just be open about their relationship and not have to hide in suplly closets to get a moment alone. "Okay. We'll talk about that later too."  
  
It's Caitlin's turn to kiss him before she pulls away to open the door. Stepping out she holds the door open for Harry before turning around then abruptly stops. Every fibre of her being freezes as she looks down the corridor.

Cisco offers a wave from where he and Barry are leaning against the wall just down the hall.  
  
Harry closes the door, glancing to where Caitlin's mortified gaze is directed.  
  
"Hey guys, want to tell us what you're really doing in the supply closet?"  
  
The couple just stare back, both caught once more off guard, before Caitlin turns a glare in Harry's direction, clearly indicating this entire situation is his fault. After all he'd been the one to drag her into the closet in the first place.  
  
And quite clearly, they didn't have to have that talk later because it seems they were about to have it now.

That promise he made to finish this later, he sure as hell is going to keep. He owes her that much for getting her caught in the closet by their friends. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
